Wanting More
by wxyz01
Summary: The Breaking Dawn pregnancy from Rosalie's point of view. She's angry, vain, manipulative, sarcastic, witty, sweet, sexy, and beautiful and she is Bella's protector during this time. AU Vampires, Somewhat close to canon . Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking Dawn from Rosalie's point of view. Not exactly canon, but not too far off track.  
_

Chapter One

Everything shifted the moment she stepped off the plane. I knew it as soon as her eyes met mine, tears there, nearly brimming over. Her heartbeat was fast with either fear or excitement, or maybe it was both.

Suddenly, her thin, warm arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel her tears as they wet my shirt just under my breasts and it took every ounce of control I had not to shove her away. Damn, now I was stuck walking around the airport in a shirt with wet spots right across my breasts, as if I don't already get enough admiring glances when I'm out in public. Now I'll have something that will draw their eyes directly to my perfect breasts.

I'm not vain, they are perfect. I have no control over what the venom did to my body when I was changed over.

My arms hang limp at my side, Bella and I were barely on speaking terms, therefore I wasn't sure what to make of her affection. Though, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't an affectionate person, sometimes I even hated it when Emmett touched me.

My past was a bitch to live with.

A sigh escaped and I realized I had been holding my breath to block out the scent of her blood. I looked over at Emmett and he shrugged and mouthed "hug her." I should have known that he wasn't going to be any help. I patted her back in what was hopefully considered a supportive gesture and then stepped away from her, there was only so much I could take.

I looked at our sorry group as we waited for Bella's luggage to come around the carousel. Edward was angry, we didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on in his head. Alice looked sad, probably because she didn't see this coming. Jasper was a smart man to stay at home. Carlisle kept giving Bella curious glances and I couldn't help but wonder what sort of science experiments he was dying to run on her.

Carlisle wasn't a mad scientist or anything but you have to admit that a vampire impregnating a human is pretty odd..

Edward's head swiveled to me at that thought. If looks could kill...if only I could die that easily.

I quickly shielded my thoughts from him. It wasn't completely impenetrable but it did give me some privacy.

The luggage had thinned out considerably with no sign of Bella's oversized suitcase. Yet we stood there starring at the moving belt, waiting, as if it would tell us something vitally important.

Carlisle cleared his throat and made the decision for us, as was his habit. "We should go, we can always file a report and they will have your luggage delivered to the house."

"Bella, I have a great idea!" Alice was nearly bouncing out of kitten heels. "We can go shopping and get all new stuff."

Typical Alice. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was rolling my eyes. We could be hit with a nuclear bomb and all dying from radiation poisoning and Alice would want to go shopping to see if she can find the most fashionable gas mask ever made.

Bella's teeth worked her bottom lip before she finally nodded and agreed with Alice, "You're right Alice. I think that I will probably outgrow those skinny jeans in a few months anyways." I could hear Edward's teeth grinding together. Sometimes I wish he could just be happy. He had it all and he didn't even appreciate it.

The automatic doors hissed open and we walked out into the humid night. The sky was clear and I couldn't help but look up at the stars, large and bright due to my sensitive eyes. It's a bit ironic that I'm a vampire that is forced to spend the majority of my time outside, in the dark, when nighttime was when my worst nightmares were often relived. Sensing my needs, Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me near him. I couldn't imagine walking this Earth for eternity without him.

XXX

Bella stuck close to me and insisted on riding home with Emmett and I in his Jeep. This is probably one of the worst decisions she has ever made. It ranks right up there with falling in love and marrying a vampire. These are my thoughts as we stand on the side of road while she pukes her guts out.

Edward looks at me and for a moment it seems he is going to say something but maybe he realizes I'm right because he just sighs and goes back to whispering soothing words to Bella.

Then I start to feel guilty, which is rare for me, I really shouldn't feed Edward's insecurities. He would never do anything like that to me. He's always very sensitive to my feelings.

"Don't worry about it Rose." Edward says through clenched teeth as Bella continues to dry heave. I can't help but cringe at the sounds that come from her. A human's bodily functions are disgusting. I sure don't miss that.

Bella asks for water and Emmett pulls it from her backpack in the backseat of the Jeep. She takes a few sips and takes a couple of deep breathes. I can't help but wonder if it is refreshing for her or if she can taste the car exhaust in the air like I can.

As soon as her hand is on the door, she doubles over and heaves up the small amount of water she took in. At this rate we'll never make it home.

Luckily, Carlisle pulls up behind us and administers a drug that almost immediately makes Bella sleepy. We quite literally toss her in the backseat and drive home, the only sounds are the tires on the road and Bella's nonsensical ramblings.

_It's short but it's really more of an introduction than anything else. More soon._

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hate his hair.

He's in Carlisle's office pacing back and forth, yanking on his hair, making it stand up more than the usual.

Sex hair. That's what all the little human girls at school called it. They swoon and oooh and ahh over his hair. They talk about running their fingers through it while he does all sorts of decadent things to them. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up, I can almost taste the bile. It's just my imagination though, vampires don't produce stomach acid therefore, no bile.

Edward stops pacing and looks into the hall. I know he knows I'm there, he just can't see me because I am hidden in the dark corner of the hallway.

"Edward, are you listening?" Carlisle throws a book down on his desk. It seems he's as aggravated with Edward as I am.

"She can't have this baby Carlisle, it will kill her. How could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me son?" Carlisle walks around the desk and places his hands on Edward's shoulders. "I had nothing to do with this and you know I had no way of knowing this would happen."

Edward starts pulling on his hair again. I want to grab him by his stupid hair and rip his head off. I hate him and his stupid hair.

Edward suddenly stalks towards the door and slams it so hard, a painting that is on the wall in the hallway falls to the floor.

Oops, I guess I forgot to block that thought.

I walk back to the stairs, making sure my heels clack loudly on the floor in exaggerated fashion, just annoy him.

XXX

"Rose, can we talk?" Edward has found me sitting on a boulder overlooking the creek that runs behind our house.

I can't help the sigh that escapes. I was hoping for a little bit of alone time to process all this.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your alone time." He sits next to me on the boulder, he's so close that his knee is touching mine. I fight the urge to move over because I know he would take it the wrong way. "I was hoping to talk to you, to get your thoughts on all this. I need to know what to do about Bella."

What he should do about Bella? How can I help with that? What do I say that will make him understand what it's like to love a baby that is part of you. No, I never had one of my own, but I know the urge, the pull, I can understand the unconditional love. The one and only thing I've ever wanted and will never have. What I want to say to him is probably different from what I should say.

I clear my mind for a moment and listen to the babbling of the water as it trickles over the rocks. My superior vision can see each individual current as it flows past, separating to go around a rock and meeting up on the other side.

"Do you love her Edward?"

He swallows hard and nods, I think if he could cry he would be doing just that right at this moment.

"You made this child from the love that you two share. Be thankful Edward." I stand and dust my pants off, before staring him down, "because so help me God if you don't stop moping and complaining about the baby, I will kill you."

"I know." His eyes won't meet mine.

"I'm not fucking lying Edward." I'm practically shrieking now. "You go in that house, you wait on her hand and foot and you make her feel loved."

Edward's eyes finally meet mine and they are black as a starless night. The pain and hunger mingling as one.

I leap from the boulder and walk into the trees. I can sense Emmett on the other side and all I want to do is snuggle in his arms.

I break into a full on run, following Emmett's scent. I need him. I want him. I can feel the twigs as they scrape and break across my unbreakable skin. I follow his scent as it weaves around trees, and I briefly wonder if he's toying with me by refusing to walk a straight path.

The trees start to thin out as I reach the top of the peak and I realize, as a I see a flash of color in front of me, that I've caught up with him. That's the problem with his size, he's powerful, but he's slow.

I see the clearing up ahead and I pick up speed. I know I'm going to find him there and I have plans to tackle him to the ground and have my way with him. Visions of his naked body in the grass causes an instant reaction in my body and I want him, now.

The clearing is empty. No sign of Emmett. I shut my mind off and listen for him. I raise my face to the sky and subtly sniff the air for his distinct scent. Nothing.

My hands are on my hips, telltale sign that I'm pissed. That bastard needs to stop playing games, I'm done with them.

"Oh Rosie, don't be mad." I whip around trying to follow his voice.

"Don't call me Rosie, you know I hate that."

"Rosie, poesy, doodle and pie," What the hell is he talking about? I fight the smile that is threatening.

There's a rush of air and I'm on my back, Emmett's weight is on me, pushing me in to the soft green grass.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are pretending to be mad." Each word is punctuated with a kiss to my neck and collarbone.

"Who's pretending?"

"Oh baby, I know you better than that." His hand slowly travels past my breast and along my stomach until he reaches the button of jeans.

"I want you Emmett." My hips uncontrollably bucked at his fingers touched me in just the right spots.

"I can tell." His lips were suddenly on mine and I wanted to scream as loud as my vocal cords would allow as he brings me to climax.

"I love you Rosie-Poesy," he whispers in my mouth, before kissing along my jawline and down my neck. I run my hands through his hair and sigh, Emmett was in the mood for slow and sweet lovemaking.

So was I. So was I.

**Yes, all the chapters will be short.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You see how the edges have pulled away from the side of the pan." I nod and and wave my hand so that Alice will continue. She's teaching me how to make Bella's favorite eggs, seeing as that is the only thing she can hold down right now. For some reason they didn't think I could handle something as easy as eggs.

"Add the sweet peppers, ham, and cheese on half and then fold it over. Voila!" Alice kisses her fingers and throws her hand up in the air as if she just created an award winning meal.

I shrug and clench my jaw. I hate when they treat me like I'm dumb. I know I may appear to be shallow...ok I admit, I _am_ a bit shallow but I'm not an idiot. Why do people think those two go hand in hand?

"We don't think you are an idiot Rose," Edward says as he wanders into the kitchen to inspect Bella's eggs. "We just don't want Bella to starve while we're away hunting."

As if I would ever let anything like that happen! I can feel my temper rising, almost like a fire through my veins and I know if I don't get out of this kitchen now I will go batshit crazy.

"Relax Rose, I know you wouldn't let her starve. I just tend to worry." The fire is still burning, my thoughts scramble, my vision blurs, and I throw the hot skillet full of eggs at his head before I even realize what I'm doing. Unfortunately he ducks and I miss completely.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" I scream and tear from the room, trying not to feel guilty about the greasy cheese and gooey eggs that have stained Esme's beautiful wall.

XXX

I hear her painstakingly slow footsteps on the stairs, her breathing is ragged, and I know every time she stops to rest and catch her breath. I don't move. I can't bring myself to meet her halfway, to save her the exertion. I want her to work for my acceptance and I don't even know why I feel that way.

She appears in my doorway, sweat glistening on her upper lip. I push away the guilt that immediately fills my chest with an ache. Her pregnancy is progressing quickly, though she doesn't quite have the telltale belly, her body is definitely different.

The baby is draining her. Carlisle once told me that that a fetus is the perfect parasite, drawing from the mother what it needs. If a mother isn't taking in enough calcium, then the fetus will pull it straight from the mother's bones. That's with a normal human baby! I can just imagine what a half vampire fetus is pulling from Bella, considering vampires are parasites outside of the womb too.

"I'm sorry you are stuck here taking care of me." She is leaning against the door frame looking like she is about to faint dead away right then and there. I should probably invite her in, offer her a chair, something, but I don't want to. I want her to suffer, to feel the full effect of what is happening to her. The guilt for making her feel this way is there too and I don't understand it. I'm not used to feeling this way.

I shrug in response.

"Well, I..." Her eyes dart around and finally she closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her cheek. "I appreciate whatever you said to Edward to change his mind. He's acting a bit more normal now. I don't want you to worry. Despite what Edward says, I can take care of myself."

I just stare at her. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to respond to her tears. Is she trying to manipulate me by crying? I focus on trying to keep the confusion from showing on my face. I have the ability to control my expressions, to keep it cold and hard, and that's the look I give her now.

I watch as Bella turns and walks towards the stairs. I silently watch from the doorway as she sits on the top step and cries. Her chest heaves and I can hear the sniffling, smell the salty tears. The crying turns to gagging and that only seems to make her cry harder.

Fuck.

My feet seem to move of their own accord until I'm there beside her, scooping her up in my arms, racing down the stairs with her and placing her in the chair where she spends most of her time these days. Edward will rip my head off for upsetting her.

"Bella," I say her name quietly and try to think of a delicate way to put this, "you know I'm a cold-hearted bitch, right?" Yeah, that was delicate.

Bella's laughter fills the room. Her hand goes to her stomach and she mumbles something about having to pee but she can't seem to stop laughing long enough to get up and take care of business. I'm not sure how to respond to this. I feel my mouth curling at the edges, a rumble of laughter in my chest, and it feels good. I don't laugh near enough.

"Rose, when I married Edward, I knew exactly what kind of woman I was getting for a sister-in-law." The giggles had stopped but the smile was still on her face. "That is exactly why I knew I could turn to you when we were on Isle Esme. I trust you with my child's life, Rose. I think that says a lot."

She was right. I can't think of a lot of people that I would trust to take care of me and my child, if I were in the position to have one, that is.

Our afternoon passed by quietly, she did her thing and I did mine. I fixed the eggs, exactly the way Alice showed me. I even carried her out to the porch at sunset and we quietly watched as the sky turned from orange, to purple, to gray.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Bella's eyes were on the sky, I could see the reflection of the stars in her watery eyes.

"Ask away." Her tears were putting me on edge but I feigned nonchalance.

"If I die, promise you will take care of my baby."

"Bella!"

"No Rose, I need you to promise." I watched as she swallowed hard and finally looked my way. "I need to know that she will be well cared for. It's not likely that I will survive this, you and I both know that."

"We'll turn you. No big deal." Not that I would wish this on my worst enemy.

"It isn't a guarantee, Rose. I just need to have the peace of mind that comes with knowing my child will be well cared for. I know I can count on you." The tears were rolling down her cheek, dripping on to her hands that rest in her lap.

"You can count on me Bella." This seemed to satisfy her.

It wasn't long before Bella was yawning...repeatedly.

"I suppose it's bedtime for you?"

"I suppose." Her voice is slow and has a dreamlike quality to it. I take her hand and help her into the house.

Bella's heartbeat had just fallen into the regular rhythm that comes with sleep when the family came home. They didn't look sated and happy.

"What's up?"

Alice's face screwed up into a worried expression. "Jacob knows Bella is back. He's going to come by for a visit soon."

Edward's hands cover his face.

Emmett takes my hand and leads me up the stairs while singing, "who let the dogs out? Who? Who?"

"You know you are just going to piss him off even more," I warn.

He smiles slyly at me. "I know, that's what makes it so much fun."

Gah, I love this man so much.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sometimes I wish I could sleep. I feel this need to shut off the thoughts that swirl nonstop in my head. I can go into a state of rest but I hate to do it because makes me feel like the living dead, which, of course, I am, I just usually don't feel like I am.

There are nights when I make Emmett lay in bed with me and we pretend to sleep. It's so comforting to have his arms wrapped around my body. He makes me feel soft and feminine, which is tough when your skin is as cold and hard as granite.

We're in bed right now, Emmett is in his resting state, his large arms wrapped protectively around me. His hand rests on my flat stomach and it makes me think of what it would be like if I were human and carrying his child. I think about the baby kicking his hand and making him laugh. Emmett has the best laugh, it's contagious, even I can't help but smile when I hear it. I wonder if our child would have his laugh?

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett whispers in my ear and pulls me in closer to his body and I know _exactly _what he is thinking about.

"Babies."

He sighs. His cool, sweet breath blows across my face and tickles my ear.

"I love you, Em." I roll him to his back and straddle him. I need a release and I know exactly how to get it.

XXX

We all sit around the family room waiting for the dog to show. Everyone's back is stick straight with tension. Jacob is coming by to see if Bella is still alive, the pack wants to know if we have broken the treaty.

This has the potential to turn bloody.

Since Carlisle is the peacekeeper by nature, he is the one that greets Jake at the door. I can hardly control myself when his scent hits my nose. I squat protectively in front of Bella.

He spots her and the relief plays across his face quickly followed by...disgust? He can see it, he knows something isn't quite right. Bella shoos me away and stands to show him her growing belly.

I get the distinct impression that he wants to throw up. If I wasn't so afraid that he'd attempt to rip that thing from her stomach with his claws, I might feel sorry for him.

My lips automatically curl and I hiss at him.

"Can someone tell blondie over here to back off?" I want to rip his heart out and feed it to him.

Emmett's hand is suddenly on my shoulder and I relax. This isn't my battle, why am I even getting involved?

Jacob and Edward have some alone time and when they return we are all told to leave so that Jacob and Bella can talk alone. I don't feel good about this but he is Bella's best friend and who am I to come between a girl and her dog?

As we wonder off through the woods behind the house I hear Alice whisper to Edward that she's nervous because she can't see the wolves. He doesn't seem concerned at all.

I'm full of nervous energy. I twitch, growl, and punch a pine tree. The bark splinters, the sound echos through the trees. I'm not used to caring so much about someone other than myse.

"It's ok babe." Emmett pulls me into his arms and gives me one of his signature bear hugs.

I look up into his dark eyes. "Let's run." And with that we are off.

XXX

I'm sitting on the back porch watching the birds flutter around Esme's bird feeder. Bella is in the white rocking chair next to me, her head turned to the side at a painful angle. I hear a soft snore now and then.

She's very pale. She's always been pale, but this is different. She looks like she's been drained of all of her blood. As if drained by a...vampire!

Edward darts out on the porch and looks from me to her and back at me. "She is being drained, by a half vampire baby. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He slaps himself on the forehead and is immediately on the phone with Carlisle.

Carlisle comes home from the hospital with a dozen bags of blood.

I don't hear thoughts like Edward, but I think we are all a combination of disgusted and relieved as she drinks the blood through a straw and instantly perks up.

I can't believe I thought of it. For once in my life I did something right.

Edward looks over at me and gives me a smile of thanks. I smile back.

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The grocery store in Forks is small, but adequate. I've been given the task of grocery shopping for Bella and the AWOL wolves. At this point I'd do anything to get away from all the moping in that house. Edward, Jacob, Bella, and Alice, no one is happy except for my handsome man.

Esme has a two page list of things she thinks she needs. The tiny Thriftymart shopping cart is overflowing by the time I go to check out. I wish I could read the cashier's mind. She keeps looking at me and looking away. Does she think it's odd that I'm buying all this food? Is she suspicious about me and my family? Does she want to take me to her bed or have me join in with her and her boyfriend? It's a valid question, according to Edward, most women think about me in a sexual way.

I shrug off the questions in my head and impatiently tap my long pink fingernails on the counter. The cashier looks up at me, then quickly looks away. I know I've frightened her.

Seth is standing in the driveway waiting for me. He's so damn cute, I have to turn my face into my shoulder to hide my smile. There's just something about him that makes me happy, I don't know whether to bed him or read him a bedtime story. Not that I have any real desire to have sex with him.

I press my foot on the accelerator, harder and harder until I'm bearing down on him at a dangerous rate of speed. I throw the emergency brake, the car fishtails and I skid along the gravel driveway. My bumper stops mere inches from his knees. He doesn't so much as blink.

His smile grows when our eyes meet and I realize it's because I'm also smiling. I quickly bend over to pick up the stuff that fell out of my purse when I slammed down on the brakes. I make good use of that time to rearrange my face. By time I pop my trunk and start gathering bags I'm giving him my patented cold, hard stare. It doesn't seem to phase him, his smile doesn't falter once.

Yeah, I like this kid.

XXX

I hover around Bella. I don't know what is wrong with me but I'm afraid. I fear for her and I fear for her child. I like her, but not this much, especially when she's playing martyr, that's usually Edward's role.

I force myself out the backdoor. The moon is nearly full and the night air has a little bit of a bite to it, not that it really affects me. I can smell and taste the changing season. Winter will be here before we know it.

I'm on my boulder and I sense there is a renegade wolf in the trees behind me. Suddenly Leah is there peeking at me from around the trees. The moon glints off of her bare shoulders and I know she is naked.

"Esme left clothes for you on the porch."

"I don't want them." She practically spits the words out at me. I thought I was full of hate, but this girl has me beat.

I shrug. I don't give a rat's ass if she wears clothes or runs through the woods naked as the day she was born. Yet, I feel this urge to be nice to her, to the wolves that are on our side. "Esme is cooking, if you want to join us for dinner."

"I don't need your pity, bloodsucker."

"Who said I pity you?" I glare at her. She isn't worthy of my pity. "Esme has taught me to be a good hostess and I am making an attempt at that. A weak one, I admit, but it's more than I would do for anyone else that showed up at our house."

She doesn't seem to know what to say. Her toes dig in the dirt and she looks like a child. She is a child. She's a child that has been damned with something she didn't ask for and instead of accepting it gracefully, she hates it with every thing she has.

Maybe we're a lot more alike than I realized.

"I'm sorry about the turn of events." I flick my hand in the general direction of our house. "We're only here because we haven't lived here in ages and we needed someplace to go. We never expected all of this."

"All of what?" Her voice has lost that bite and I would almost say she sounded curious.

"Edward falling in love with a human, you all changing in wolves because of us, and of course, the pregnancy."

"Don't forget about the war with the newborn bloodsuckers."

"Yeah, that too." I chuckle at the thought of it. How could I forget?

She moves next to the boulder, all I can see is the top of her head and her shoulders. We sit in comfortable silence, watching the moon move until it's directly overhead. Finally, I stand and dust the sand from my pants. Leah also stands but doesn't bother to dust the sand from her naked body. I suppose shapeshifting into a wolf would take care of that for her.

I leap from the boulder and land quietly in front of her. Her body is strong, yet soft and supple looking. I may be as strong as she is but my body is nothing like her's. Her dark eyes meet mine and I don't have to be a mind reader to know that she is hurting. I have a feeling she is thinking the same thing about me.

"I'm sorry about what Sam did to you." I tentatively touch her shoulder in show of support.

"You know about that?" She looks horrified.

Why did I have to say something? I should have just walked away.

"Fucking small town bullshit." she mumbles before she turns and disappears in the trees.

Nearly a century walking on this earth and I still haven't learned not to put my foot in my mouth.

_Thanks for reading..._


End file.
